Hey There
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: Katie Gardner is on the run, away from an abusive stepmother. She runs into two brothers by accident...but was it really accidental, or were the Fates playing their hands yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**I really probably shouldn't be starting this, but I've had this idea for a really long time now, so I'm just going to see where it goes. After this story is done, I'll begin working on Father Percy, don't worry. **

**So, basically, Katie is based off of Cinderella and Annabeth Chase. I'm sorry, I had to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. To be perfectly honest, this is probably going to be my only disclaimer for the entire story.**

Katie's POV

Five-year-old Katie Gardner sat in her room, huddled behind her bed. It was cold and dusty, and the roof leaked, but Katie didn't care. There were no more tears to shed, and yet she was still tearing up.

Her father had just died. The sentence would never lose its sadness, she imagined.

She was holding a framed picture of the two of them, at the Eiffel Tower. She was about four years old, and pointing at something in the distance. Her father was smiling down lovingly at her. It was one of the best memories she had. They weren't very rich, but her father had splurged for tickets to London and Paris for her birthday. Best of all, it happened before Wisteria and her two daughters had come into their lives.

Wisteria hated Katie. She thought that Katie was a spoiled brat, and didn't deserve all the nice things her father bought for her. In the last couple years of his life, Wisteria had done a lot to influence Katie's father into going against her. For example, Katie's room had been snatched away and given to Wisteria's daughters, Natalie and Marina, as a playroom. When Katie complained, her father condemned her to the cold and broken down attic.

"KAITLYN!" Wisteria screamed from somewhere in the house. Katie wiped her face and placed the picture frame on her bed before trudging downstairs. Her name wasn't even Kaitlyn. Katie was her actual name.

Wisteria was in the kitchen with Natalie. For a moment, Katie thought Wisteria was making dinner, but then she remembered that Wisteria didn't ever make dinner.

"Now, Kaitlyn." Wisteria was saying in a sickly sweet voice. "I know that your father has just died, but things are going to be different around here, now that I'm in charge."

_Since when has she not been in charge?_ Katie thought bitterly.

Out loud, she only said, "Okay?"

"Bring down your clothes and toys." Wisteria ordered. When Katie didn't make a move to exit, she added nastily. "_Now_."

Katie moved upstairs in confusion. Was Wisteria planning to move her into the playroom again?

It took three trips to bring down a small pile of clothes and Barbie doll toys. Her collection consisted of thirteen dolls that she took very good care of. She had never allowed Natalie or Marina to touch the dolls, because she knew they would break them, and had received plenty of anger from her father and stepmother because of it.

"Now, Katie." Wisteria said loudly, while Natalie and Marianna giggled gleefully to each other. "Go make dinner."

Katie stopped and furrowed her brow. "Dinner?"

"Yes, you stupid child. I said dinner. Are you slow?" Wisteria snapped.

Katie ducked into the kitchen, her eyes burning. She wasn't allowed to go near the oven, much less cook dinner!

After a lot of thought, Katie at last pulled some leftover salad from the refrigerator and warmed it up in the microwave; the only thing she knew how to use.

As she brought it out to the dining table, she saw something that made her scream and drop the already-too-heavy plate.

"My dolls!"

Natalie and Marina had gone through her dolls and already three lay on the ground, dismembered, with their limbs thrown in one direction and their bodies lying elsewhere.

Wisteria rushed up to Katie, her painted face a hideous purple.

"You idiot little girl! Look what you did to dinner!" She screeched.

Katie cowered. "But…my dolls!"

"Forget your dolls!" Wisteria hollered. "They're not yours anymore! Now that Daddy isn't around to spoil your little heart out, you're going to understand what it means to work hard! Now pick up that mess that you made, you imprudent brat!"

Katie whimpered. The dish had been glass, and had shattered everywhere. She bent down to pick up one of the biggest pieces while Wisteria cooed over her daughters, and shuffled them out of the dining area.

"Come on, my precious little jewels. We'll go out for dinner. Forget that dirty girl – unable to make dinner, ha! Come. We'll leave her to starve."

She managed to keep her tears at bay until Wisteria had taken the two girls out. Then, as she reached for another sharp shard of glass, it cut her finger. The bright red blood trailed down her hand, and she buried her face in her lap and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Later

"Kaitlyn, my, my. What a mess!" Natalie gasped snootily. She grinned meanly at seven-year-old Katie, who was trying to pat the dirt around a peony flower she had just planted. "Mother will hear of this, you know."

Katie grimaced. "I love gardening, Natalie."

"Oh, but who cares what you love?" Natalie snapped. "All I care is that my birthday party is going to start in an hour, and you're here making a mess. Mother!"

Katie frantically finished smoothing the dirt over and stood up. Her father had been a farm boy, and had taught Katie to love the earth just as much as he did. She still remembered the first day he had taken her out to Gardner Farm, and promised her that one day the farm would belong to her. Grandmother Gardner had been the only one there, and she had greeted Katie warmly. The mother, son, and granddaughter trio had traveled out to the strawberry fields and taught Katie how to plant a flower. If she thought very hard, Katie was sure that the rose she had planted was still there, standing firm against all odds.

"Kaitlyn! You imprudent, selfish imp!" Wisteria shouted. "How dare you ruin my Natalie's birthday?"

She stormed over and glared at the peony that Katie had just planted. There was no dirt in sight beyond that in the pot, and Katie was spotless as well. With a furious scream, Wisteria kicked the pot and smashed it into a hundred pieces. The dirt spilled out like the Hoover Dam had burst, and the peony floated by, limp and lifeless.

Katie only watched; her mouth open in horror.

"Clean that up!" Wisteria roared. "And if it's not done by the time Natalie's first guest arrived, you will pay for what you've done!"


	3. Chapter 3

Katie sat on her bed, her thin blanket around her shoulders. It was past midnight, but she couldn't sleep. She missed her father so much; it was almost as though an intense pain was actually shooting through her heart. She didn't know what to do, so she'd taken out her picture and stared at it, allowing herself to be submerged in memories.

"Aha!" Wisteria screeched from the door. Katie jumped and whirled around.

"So this is what you've been doing after I've been telling you to sleep!" Wisteria shouted. "This is outrageous! How dare you disobey me?"

She stormed across the attic (she walked two feet) and snatched the picture from Katie's grasp.

"Hey!" Katie cried. "Please, no! That's all I have left of my father!"

"You should have thought about that before defying my rules." Wisteria snarled. She lifted up her arm to drop the picture.

Katie leaped up and jumped on her, struggling to grab it. "No!"

Wisteria let out a horrifying scream and slapped Katie on the face. Katie sailed across the room and slammed onto her bed. She could only watch helplessly as Wisteria smashed the picture frame against the floor and stomped on it savagely. When she was at last satisfied with the irreversible damage, she left the room, laughing victoriously.

Katie crawled off the bed and gingerly picked up the pieces. The picture was completely ruined, gone beyond repair. Katie dropped her hand and shuddered to keep herself from sobbing out loud. The last memory of her father was gone, ripped to shreds by her evil stepmother.

She wasn't going to stay here anymore, Katie decided after an hour. This was no longer home.

She got up and grabbed her schoolbag. She dumped its contents onto her bed and stuffed some clothes into it. It was silent downstairs, which meant the household was sleeping. She carefully crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she shoved as many packaged food items as she could into her bag.

Wisteria's purse stood on the counter by the sink, calling out to her. Katie didn't even have to think about it. She yanked it down and dug inside it until she found what she was looking for: Wisteria's stash of cash.

Katie started to move silently down the hall to the front door, when she was stopped by a voice.

"Katie?" It was Marina.

Now, Marina wasn't as bad as Wisteria or Natalie, but she was still the daughter of the enemy. Katie turned around and froze as her eyes locked with the other girl.

Marina didn't say a word. Katie knew she should probably begin running before Marina could scream and alert Wisteria, but something rooted her to the spot.

Marina finally nodded once, and Katie found she could move again.

"Here." Marina whispered. She crossed the room, pressed something into Katie's hand, and opened the door wide. "Good bye, Katie Gardner, and good luck."

Katie was severely freaked out. She was sure that Wisteria had set this up, that the evil witch was standing outside in wait for her.

Nothing moved, but dawn was beginning to highlight the sky. Katie gazed around her, looking once more at the house that she had once called home.

"Good bye, Marina." Katie whispered, and then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Hey there! I really hope that you guys like the story so far. Can I get some reviews and feedback? I would appreciate it greatly! Thanks a bunch!**

A dagger: a short, sword-like weapon with a pointed blade and a handle, used for stabbing.

And Katie Gardner was holding a sharp one in her hand.

"Where in the world did Marina get this?" Katie breathed out loud. "And why did she give it to me?"

It was almost eight-thirty, and Katie hadn't been caught yet. She was sitting on a park bench, staring in awe at the hypnotizing blade her stepsister had given her. It curved wickedly, shining bronze. Letters were etched into the side of it, but she couldn't make them out. They might have been written in ancient Greek for all she knew – Katie was dyslexic.

She was also ADHD, but none of that mattered to Wisteria.

Wisteria. Katie gripped the hilt of the dagger and swiped it through the air, imagining she was swiping it at Wisteria. It didn't matter how clumsy she was, the blade was sharp enough to go right through human skin.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "Hey, kid! That's a sharp weapon! Check it out, someone call security! That little girl's holding a knife!"

Katie sheathed the dagger and hopped off the bench. Poop. She was going to have to be more careful with it.

She took off running, and only stopped when she reached the schoolhouse. After her father had died, she had never gone anywhere other than the school, the nearby grocery store, and sometimes the park when she had to carry the picnic basket.

After a deep breath, she crossed the street leading out of town, never looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

If anyone had told Katie Gardner that one day she'd be running down a street, being chased by a Cyclops, she would have laughed. Or she would have asked what a Cyclops was.

Now, she knew better than ever. It had taken less than two hours at the local library to find out what these strange creatures were. The librarians seemed to know exactly what followed her, hunted her down, as though they were bloodhounds and had caught her scent. She'd somehow killed the first one with her dagger, and thanked her lucky stars that Marina had given it to her, whatever the reason.

Of course, Katie thought she was crazy. She had totally lost touch with any version of reality that even _sounded_ sane. If someone is crazy, do they know that they're crazy?

Greek monsters. Those were what hounded her, chasing after her like she was bacon and they were hungry teenage boys. They all had different names, although they blended together after a while.

"Come back, yummy little girl!" The Cyclops shrieked after her. It was definitely male, and from the looks of it, a little stupid. "Bobby is hungry!"

"Go eat some vegetables, Bobby!" Katie panted. She couldn't keep up the running forever, but she highly doubted there was even a competition between her and Bobby.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of an empty building that looked like it had been abandoned for years. She veered off course and barreled straight into the building. Bobby ran right past it, still calling out for the little girl.

Katie collapsed and waited until her breathing become normal. Then, she decided to explore the shelter. It might have been an office at one point in time, but now it was just a party place for drunken teenagers.

She stepped cautiously over beer cans and smashed glass, holding her dagger in front of her.

"FREEZE!" Someone thundered, and then there was a sword right at her throat. Katie screamed and dropped her dagger.

At the sound of her voice, the sword lowered, and Katie found herself looking a boy not much older than herself. He had curly, brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He had elfish ears, and a skinny body.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I – I'm Katie." Katie answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm asking the questions here." The boy replied roughly. "What brought you here?"

"A Cyclops." Katie mumbled. She braced herself for the laughter that was sure to come. No one ever believed her.

"A Cyclops – tell me you're joking." The boy burst out.

Katie shook her head, and the boy swore loudly. He removed his sword and glanced around. "Connor! Connor, where are you?"

There was no answer.

"Wait, what's going on?" Katie pleaded. "Who are you?"

The boy glared at her, but then his expression softened slightly. "I'm Travis Stoll, and I'm just like you."

"Just like me?" Katie shook her head.

"I'm a demigod." Travis replied. "Hey there, nice to meet you. Oh, and I would watch your stuff."

"What?" Katie blinked as Travis handed back her backpack. When had he even taken that off her back? "Who's Connor?"

Travis's expression darkened. "My little brother."

"Travis!" Someone suddenly shouted from somewhere. The noise echoed throughout the empty building. "Travis, help!"

Travis tensed. "I'm coming, Connor! Where are you?"

He took off.

After a brief moment, Katie picked up her dagger and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

The sight that followed terrified Katie more than the last two weeks of running had.

A little boy, almost the exact replica of Travis, was tied up and unconscious, hanging from an old, almost broken down ceiling fan. Bobby the Cyclops was staring at him hungrily.

"Let's eat." He begged someone Katie couldn't see.

"No." That someone snarled. "Keep calling. The boy's companions are nearby – I can smell them. They'll be here soon."

Then, Bobby the Cyclops did the scariest thing ever. He shut his one eye, paused, and then cried out in the voice of a six-year-old.

"Travis! Help me!"

Katie froze and grabbed the older brother's hand, pulling him back.

Travis tried to yank away, glaring at her in hatred.

"You can't rush in!" Katie hissed. "You need a plan."

"What plan? They're about to eat my brother!" Travis snapped.

"And they'll eat you too! I'm not going to die because you were being stupid." Katie sniffed.

"Fine." Travis conceded. "What's the plan?"

Katie glanced at the Cyclops and a wild, totally insane idea began to bubble in the depths of her brain.

"I can keep Bobby distracted." She began slowly. "I'll lead him out of here. Can you fight?"

"As well as any eight-year-old." Travis grumbled, which really didn't mean much. Eight-year-old regular guys? Were there even more demigods, much less eight-year-old demigods?

"Okay. Well, I'll take Bobby, and you get whoever's giving Bobby orders to…um, stop giving orders, I guess. Get – what was it, Connor?" At Travis's nod, she continued. "Get Connor out of danger."

"How will you stand up to Bobby all alone?" Travis asked, and for a moment, Katie realized what it would be like to have friends, other runaways who were just like her. People who cared about what happened to her.

"I don't think the others are coming." Bobby complained.

"I'll figure it out." Katie replied. Then, she did a total show-off move.

She somersaulted right in the middle of the room, effectively capturing Bobby and the other dude's attention.

"Who said I wasn't coming?" Katie demanded bravely. "I missed you, Bobby!"

"Aww." Bobby cooed. He glanced apprehensively behind him. "Do we have to eat this one? She's so cutie-wootie."

Katie made a face.

"Yes, Bobby." The Voice sounded pained. "You have to eat the demigods who come by. You're a monster. You eat them."

Katie gave Bobby a huge pout. "I don't want you to eat me, Bobby."

"I have to, little demigod." Bobby said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Katie pretended to brighten a little. "How about this? We'll play tag! If I get away, you don't eat me, and if you catch me, I'm all yours!"

"Okay!" Bobby replied cheerfully, before The Voice could tell him not too.

"Tag!" Katie shouted loudly. "You're it!"

Then, she turned on her heel and ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Playing tag with Bobby was like playing tag with a rhinoceros. A wild rhinoceros with one eye and no horn. Ready to eat demigods for lunch.

Okay, maybe not quit like playing tag with a rhinoceros.

Katie led Bobby out of the building. She was nimble and quick, while Bobby simply barreled through everything in his path.

She knew she wouldn't be able to count on the civilians for any help. They never saw exactly what she saw. Once, a hellhound had been running after her, and someone had called it a rabid platypus.

Bobby was beginning to catch up to her, so Katie moved faster. She had a vague idea of where to go, and she began praying to any deities that were up there to help her.

Bobby chased her past civilization and into a clump of trees near a park. Once they hit the forest, Katie's head began to clear. She quickly lost herself in a patch of daisies that perfumed the air.

"Demigod?" Bobby's voice filtered in. "Where'd you go? I have to catch you so I can eat you!"

Katie sucked in a huge breath and hid. Bobby stumbled into view, sniffing frantically.

Vines began to grow around Bobby's feet, but he didn't appear to notice.

"Cute demigod?"

Katie grabbed a couple sticks close by and focused. Slowly, they began to twist into a funnel. She pressed her lips to one end of it.

"Bobby Cyclops." She spoke. The funnel distorted her voice, making her sound like an old man. With a start, she recognized the sound as the person who had been giving Bobby orders.

Bobby whimpered. "I'm trying, master! I'm trying to find the little demigod. She's disappeared."

"No, Bobby." Katie told him. "I'm going to give you a new mission. Forget the demigods."

"Yessir." Bobby replied eagerly. "What should I do?"

"I want you to…I want you to go around the park and pick up trash and litter. Start cleaning up the town, too. Reduce, reuse, and recycle." Katie ordered. She lifted her right hand and clenched then unclenched her fist. The vines around Bobby's feet vanished, and he scrambled up.

"Yes master!" Bobby shouted.

"And no more eating demigods. They're not good for your diet." Katie added as an afterthought.

Bobby punched his fist in the air.

"But you can't keep them either. Just leave them alone."

"Aww!"

"Now, go."

Bobby turned around and rushed away, the demigods already forgotten.

"Alright, I'm impressed." A voice said behind her.

Katie screamed and fell over. She reached for her dagger only to find it was gone.

Travis Stoll stood over her, a smirk on his face. He held her knife in his hand.

Behind him, his little brother Connor held an ice pack to his face.

Travis offered Katie his hand and helped her up. "Thanks for helping me rescue my brother."

Katie shrugged. "No problem."

"So, um." Suddenly, Travis looked uncomfortable. "Would you like to um…come with us?"

"Where are you guys going?" Katie asked curiously.

Travis shrugged. "Wherever the wind takes us, I guess."

Katie bit her lip, and then smiled shyly.

Friends. The thought was foreign. But if she stuck around long enough, she might have a couple.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the great reviews, favorites, and follows you guys! It always makes my day when I see another email from ! So, now, the adventure starts. This is set in, like the same universe as Percy, Annabeth, and all the others, so I might be alluding to those. Just a heads up for everyone **

**And no, I unfortunately do not own these beauties, other than the plot and a few of my own characters. **

Katie never thought that in her entire life, she would be walking into a store, pretending to be a lost, afraid child, separated from her family.

"Excuse me, mister?" She tearfully flagged down an employee in the gas station. "Have you seen my Mommy?"

Despite the fact that Katie was nearing her eighth birthday, she was short enough – especially when she hunched over and scrunched her nose – to pass for at least six.

The man was immediately sympathetic, and even offered her a candy bar (which she didn't take) while trying to find her family.

"What's your name, sweetie?" The cashier asked her.

"Um, Kat." Katie lied.

"Well, Kat, don't worry. We'll find your Mommy." The lady promised.

"MUNCHKIN!" Someone shouted across the store. The trio consisting of the cashier, the employee, and the "lost" little girl turned around to see Travis rushing toward them. "Where have you been?"

"Edward!" Katie squealed, keeping her face completely straight and overjoyed. "I thought you guys left me behind!"

"Mom and Dad were worried sick." Travis lectured, playing the perfect part of the prim and proper older brother. "Come on."

Katie turned back to the adults. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Yes, thank you." Travis cut in. "Sorry she's stupid."

The adults held back smiles and promised that it was no problem. They even offered another candy bar (which Travis took). Then, Travis ushered Katie out of the gas station and down the street.

Connor met them halfway, and the three took off running, until Travis deemed them far enough.

"What did you get?" Travis rounded on Connor eagerly.

Katie collapsed on the ground as Connor released the big bulge in his coat. Three bottles of Pepsi, a small bag of Doritos, a bag of pretzels, and two candy bars fell out.

"You couldn't have gotten anything healthier?" Katie complained. Nevertheless, she reached for one of the candy bars.

"Kot-Kit?" Travis read slowly.

"Kit-Kat." Katie corrected him. "It's my favorite."

"I like it." Travis grinned. "Kit-Kat Katie."

"By the way, what was with that? Munchkin? Really? What brother calls his sister _Munchkin_? You're not _that_ much older than I am." Katie frowned.

"Well, I forgot to ask you what you were going to be called. Besides, would you have preferred 'Darling', or 'My Dearest Younger Sister'?" Travis joked.

Katie rolled his eyes.

Travis sat up straight and grinned at her. "I know! I'll call you Kit-Kat from now on. Then we'll never have another identity crisis."

"Absolutely not." Katie snapped. "I am not a candy. You cannot call me Kit-Kat."

To her immense shock, Travis dropped the subject.

"Okay, come on, let's get camp going. It's almost dark. Am I taking first watch?"

They quickly set up camp, three sleeping bags rolled out in the shadows of long trees.

Connor fell asleep almost instantly. Katie had thought it was a side effect of his run in with Bobby, but Travis assured her that he did that every time.

"Alright, Kit-Kat. Down you go." Travis patted her sleeping bag. It was a ratty-tatty pink one that she'd found being thrown out at somebody's house. She'd taken it when she still disapproved of stealing and shoplifting. Still, a few days of hunger and the smell of actual food could do wonders on one's morals.

Katie crawled in and sighed. "Don't call me Kit-Kat. Unless you're calling me fat?"

"No." Travis admitted. "But you're sweet enough."

Katie didn't answer. She grew still and pretended to be asleep, and was really, _really_ thankful that it was dark and Travis couldn't see her blushing face.

If she squinted hard enough, though, she almost thought Travis was blushing too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much for all your continued support! I really appreciate it! And I'd love for some more reviews. Please give me some feedback on the story, where you think it's going, where you think it should go, etc. I love to read these because it gives me ideas on what to do. **

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to IzzyQuagmire0907. You have reviewed almost every chapter so far, and I love reading your reviews. They're different each time, and I really appreciate it. Thank you so much!**

Katie chewed on a piece of gum absently. She swung her legs back and forth on the picnic table she was sitting on, across from Connor Stoll.

"Is Travis back yet?" Connor whined, for the twelfth time.

"No, Travis is not back yet." Katie replied.

"Ugh." He groaned.

"Ugh." Katie agreed.

Travis had parked them down at that exact picnic table two hours ago and took off, promising baths and clean clothes for everyone when he returned. The longer he was gone, the less desirable his offer sounded.

Katie couldn't help but run through what-if scenarios in her mind. What if Travis had been attacked by monsters and had been overwhelmed? What if Travis had been mugged and left for dead? What if Travis had gotten hit by a car? What if Travis had been eaten by a dinosaur? What if Travis had been kidnapped by aliens and was taking a tour of Planet Dorkus?

"I don't like this." Connor sighed. "Travis's been gone too long."

"How long should we wait until we go long for him?" Katie asked.

"Looking for me, Kit-Kat?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Katie screamed and launched herself a foot in the air. "AHHH!"

"That's not funny Travis!" She screeched when her heart stopped pounding.

"It's hilarious." Travis corrected, trying not to laugh. Connor was already rolling around in hysterics, and he was only holding it together by sheer self-control.

Katie scrunched up her nose and looked pointedly away.

"Oh, come on, Kit Kat." Travis grinned. "Don't be a party pooper."

Katie shot him a long-suffering look. "Well, did your little excursion work or not? Do we have somewhere to shower?"

Travis gave her a cheeky smile. "Of course it worked, Kit Kat. Did you expect anything less?"

He pulled himself up, and Katie and Connor followed suit. A quick walk revealed that they were near the outside of a huge, clearly expensive hotel.

"What are you doing?" Katie hissed as Travis found a small opening in the fence bordering the hotel.

"Shh." Travis replied. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"We're going to break into Holiday Inn?" Katie gasped. "What're we going to steal in a hotel room, you dummy?"

"Clean water and clothing, _Kit Kat_." Travis grumbled. "Anyway, listen up. We're going to go hang around the back. There's this family that just left, and they're going to be out the rest of the day. Some kid left the window open, so we can sneak inside through there, put the "Do Not Disturb" sign outside, and see what we can find."

"Yes!" Connor pumped his fist in the air. He gave Travis an awestruck look. "I'm impressed, bro."

Katie pursed her lips. "I don't know, Travis. Something seems wrong about this."

"What do you mean?" Travis asked.

Katie shrugged. "I mean, some kid just happens to leave the window open the same day the family's going to be gone the entire day? Something's off."

He gave her a cocky grin. "If anything happens, I'll protect you."

Katie gave him a severe look to show she was serious. "Really, Stoll. I don't like this."

Travis shrugged easily. "What could go wrong, right?"

Katie sighed and shook her head. "I wish you wouldn't say that."


End file.
